junkmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
1.98
Updating to 1.98: -Removed Boston Music Radio and a few world changes around Boston to reduce crash frequency. It's not a 100% fix as Boston is memory intensive and all the content in JM can tend to inflame that, however after running tests this seems to reduce it somewhat still making it at least managable. -Fixed cube map issues across the board; apparently they can't be archived by the CK just yet and weren't readable by the game, resulting in some items looking off. Alternatives used instead. -Recreated the fixes to Story of the Century from scratch to fix a possible corruption issue. -Added a reflex sight option to the Assault Carbine -The Automatic and Rapid receivers for laser weapons will now properly reduce damage by 25% and 50% respectively to be better in line with other energy weapons -The Sniper Barrels for the laser gun and plasma rifle now only boosts damage by 25%, to balance against the base damage boosts the weapons received. -Explosive shotgun shells have been fully upgraded to 25mm Grenades, and will now appear in random ammo containers. -Added a 25mm Anti-Personnel Weapon. This gun will spawn on gunner bosses, legendary drops and vendors after level 25. This is intended as a mid-power explosive weapon for anti-power armor or robots, and will get more upgrades down the road as well as more grenade types. -As a result, the explosive shotgun shell mod for shotguns is depreciated. Updating to 1.98A: -Removed the weird skeletons inside the Combat Zone -Patches has been restored to his post within the Combat Zone -The bartender at the Combat Zone now has a name and will no longer go auto-hostile. Has not been set up as a vendor yet. -Dogmeat's messages when he finds stuff should be a bit more descriptive now. -Gage will now display messages when his affinity reaches the appropriate thresholds (these were put in but never linked to him) -The 25mm Anti-Personnel Weapon will now properly benefit from the Rifleman perks -The cash register at the bar in the Combat Zone is now marked as owned -Laser Muskets can now support creation club paints. -Ammo vendors should more readily carry 25mm grenades now. -Vendors overall should now carry more rare ammo types -Gunner power armor paint now more closely resembles the creation club counterpart -White Paint added as an option to the Adv X-01 -Some support added in for ShanicTheOatmeme's Gunmetal Weapon Skins. I can't do it for the Pipe weapons unfortunately due to him using a custom keyword for it, but if you're using it with JM you should notice it work with the submachine gun now at least. Hopefully? -Clean Cut Killers suit restored to Operator underarmors. -The Fancy Plaid Suit & String Tie will now spawn on Operators (was in game but not on any level lists) -Iguana on a Stick now resembles its proper version, and can no longer be made from Iguana Bits (lore wise, Iguana Bits are a variety of meat, including human), using open-source textures by Jokerine (https://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/58660?) -Added a fire axe melee weapon. This will spawn in raider and super mutant melee weapon pools as well as vendors, and while it's light on upgrades has a unique effect: knockdown on critical hits. Textures and mesh utilize id2301's meshes and textures (https://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/39495) Updating to 1.98AA: -Kelly the Brahmin Vendor will now have her proper patrol pattern (DeeZire) -Optimized ECP options were attached to the wrong keyword, fixed. -Nuka-Nuke crafting requirements now properly match its cost. -Restored several variants of Nuka Raider armor -Nerfed the rad removal of Nuka Cola Grape so it doesn't outclass harder to get rad removal options. Updating to 1.98AB (Old update, just forgot the notes. PC version is lagging behind a version til 1.98B): -Fixed an issue where the 9th Wasteland Survival Guide could bug and give the player no extra meat. Now activating it should forcibly set the value to 0. -The upgraded Fire Axe now states it causes Knockdown on critical hits. -Slight damage reduction on the Fire Axe (55 -> 50) to make it a bit more balanced. -Several melee weapons have had their reach adjusted to be better consistent. -The Knockdown effect from Big Leauges 2 added by a previous update is removed to help keep the axe a bit more unique, especially as the other weapons it affected were already significantly strong in their own right. -The Brotherhood Lab coat will no longer spawn (coat was so terribly botched) Updating to 1.98B: -Almost every BoS solider should now wear their proper attire depending on rank. Hopefully. -Most chems now have zero weight consistently but reduced value. -Radaway's recipe now requires mutated fern instead of glowing fungus. This fixes a weird bit where you're told in game fern is used as an ingredient in radaway but isn't. -Glowing Fungus now has its New Vegas name, Mutant Cave Fungus. -Regular cave fungus will no longer glow as an item. -The Plasma caster will now spawn in super mutant hands as automatic only; this fixes the issue where they can't fire semi-auto Minigun anim weapons apparently. -The 10mm Pistol has been overhauled: *Automatic functions have been depreciated. This should allow for more flexibility with the 10mm Submachine Gun *The extended mag has been shorted and bonus is a lot more reasonable for a pistol. *Silencer now uses the Fallout 3 design, far more compact. *Laser Sighted heavy barrel options added. -10mm and 5.56 armor piercing rounds are now available at vendors. Guns with AP receivers have now had them changed to Calibrated receivers. -The separated lever action ammo options have been depreciated, and now the gun can use .44 or .45-70 ammo options similar to the new ammo system in Junkmaster. The 10mm ammo options will be used for something else down the line as far as lever action and isn't being forgotten, this just gives a much cleaner and all around better handling to the existing system. -Redid the textures for the Riot Helmet to look a lot better. -Adjusted the firing speeds of the lever action rifle (.44 will fire faster than the .45-70, with the latter still having heavier impact) -Refined Punga Fruit has been added. Sold by some food vendors and possible as loot drop, this has been added to a few recipes as well as a possible food based rad removal item. -Yeast has been added as a miscellaneous junk item, and can be used to craft moonshine or cook ant meat. -Fixed an issue where with the right parts the sniper rifle would be weightless -Ash Blossom plants are now treated as Melon Blossoms, and their related recipes now use regular Melon Blossoms. -Fixed an issue where standard .45 ammo typing couldn't be built on weapons. -The Pipe Pistol has been overhauled: now based off the NV Police Pistol, uses restored .357 ammo. Ammo has been distributed to vendors and lists; this was done to help reduce the amount of .45 ammo in the wild (it was bad enough to the point you were swimming in it), and keep the Pipe Revolver off the .44 Magnum's toes a bit more as well. -Boss level monsters (Fog Crawler, Behemoth) now have a degree of damage prevention but also have the deathclaw's innate 'rage' effects, making them fiercer to fight especially in groups. -Pyromaniac will now properly affect explosive fire weapons -25mm Incendiary Greandes added to vendors, affected by Pyromaniac. -A 9mm Chinese Pistol has been added! Used by raiders and sold by vendors, this gun uses GrinnginUrchin's meshes (https://www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/14141/?). We'd gotten permission for it a long while back but no clean way to implement it until WarDaddy's animations were released (https://www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/27835) -Added a 9mm Submachine Gun! Made from scratch, this will appear on various enemies and uses animations by Hitman47101 with permission from Painter2099 (https://www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/21921?) Updating to 1.98BB: -Maria has been added to the game. This special limited edition 9mm Browning pistol can be found in Arturo's shop. -Cryo Grenades and mines now have a smaller blast radius, do not do damage, but do cost far less making them a lot more useful and a lot less 'diet energy grenades'. Grenades now have a new look to them too based off their FO3 appearance. -Incendiary grenades have been added, using the old Cryo Grenade design. These are affected by the Pyromaniac perk. -Many small fixes across the board, few weapon damage tweaks. Updating to 1.98BC. This is mostly small fixes and things I noticed during gameplay that needed to be refined: -Pulled Rushing Water off the basic chems loot list, given it's non-addictive nature and usability it's better as a chem you make than one you find in the wild, especially given it's a good outlet to dump Jet into. -Slight increase to the AP cost of the Chinese Pistol (15 -> 16) -MFC Cluster Mines will now spread their clusters wider. -MFC Grenades and Mines now have a more complex crafting recipe -Nerfed all the food AP restorative effects to better balance them with the new AP scale, bit long overdue there. -Raiders should appear with the 9mm Submachine Gun at level 1 now properly -The random encounter workshop vendors will no longer rely on specific variables before they join you or not; you can now ask them to come along upon the first meeting. -Carla will no longer snub you about having a discount if you've managed to get one from her already -Radstag Meat renamed Radstag Venison. Yeah it's kinda pointless but it bugged me. -Fury has been redesigned as Mutie, a chem from Fallout Tactics. Gives +4 Strength, +4 Endurance, reduces incoming damage by 25% (does not stack with Slasher but will with Med-X), but reduces Charisma and Inteligence by 4 as well. Hotfix going up: -Fixed an issue where the Covenant quest wouldn't start. This might not fix it for existing saves, but should for future ones. -The Pristine Parts for the 9mm Submachine Gun are now properly tied to it. Updating to 1.98C: -Fixed one of X6's lines that checked his gender instead of the player's. -Made the iron sights on the Chinese Assault Rifle less aggressive. -Mutie's description has been fixed -Raiders have a lower chance to drop chems on death now. -Made another attempt at fixing the 'frozen death' bug. -Reduced the transparency of the patrolman glasses -Improved the leahter look of the psycho-tic helmet -Fixed an issue with the Tunnel Snakes outfit where the suit would 'peek' through the jack at the right angles. -Removed the weapon paint option from the Musket's recon scope (since it can be applied to the main gun now anyway) -5mm Ammo options will now mention that they have innate armor piercing effects. -The Chinese Pistol and sword weapons have more matching sounds for equipping and unequipping them. Updating to 1.98D: -Reduced mag capacity of the Machine Gun by half, reduced firing sound volume. -Brahmin Milk is now correctly classified as a food item -The Endurance Boost from food will no longer indefinitely stack -The Brotherhood will now use the proper outfits under their BoS frames instead of road leathers. -Due to an oversight 'ambush' legendary radroaches would lack their proper on-death scripts. This has been fixed. -Legendary Radroaches now use the cut skin model that has babies on its back. -Fixed a mesh issue with the Gen 1 synth eyes, added the intended glow effect to them. -Fixed an issue where the extended mags for the APW actually made it lighter. -Katelyn's Pack Brahmin in Nuka World now uses the cut Pack Brahmiluff template and has an option for a cut version of the backpack. -Reworked the Heating Coils upgrade for the power fist: now increases damage and sets the target on fire during critical hits -Paralyzing Palm will no longer fire when using power armor (would try to fire, but would fail) -Fixed several dialogue quests in the Hub in Nuka-World that would otherwise never fire (credit to DeeZire for these) -Fixed a repeated line in Political Leanings (credit DeeZire) -A melee and unarmed weapon has been added to the Institute's arsenal: Proton Axe and Zap Glove. Both can be found on random synths, do pure energy damage, can drop as legendaries, and are sold by Institute vendors. -Melee weapons now have the same chance to drop as legendary items as guns. -Redid the rolling pin: now does slightly less damage, but significantly more critical hit damage. It's still pretty much useless. -The Alluminum upgrade for the rolling pin now increases its damage by 50% instead of 30%. -Made the Baton's VATS cost far more reasonable. -The Nail Board's damage has been slightly increased -The 25mm Grenade APW and Broadsider can now crit outside of VATS -Brought the sledgehammer and baseball bat's nuka world upgrades down to a far more reasonable level. -Sturges now has his Anim Face Archetype keyword applied to him (credit DeeZire) -Two clutter items have been added to random loot tables: Ragdoll (small doll, Point Lookout) and Dinosaur Toy (Dinky Dino from New Vegas) -Squirrel on a stick now actually looks like what it says. Updating to 1.98E: -Fixed an issue where one of the plasma defender's receivers wasn't properly tagged to work on it. -All issues of Tesla Science renamed Tesla Science Magazine to match the UFO4 Fix Patch. This fixes an issue where if you're using it with JM, the mag Junkmaster adds would still say "Tesla Science" instead. -Fixed the first person jump animation for the Zap Glove -The Proton Axe now does only Energy damage. -All issues of Tesla Science renamed to Tesla Science Magazine to fix a weird conflict with UFO4P. -Synths should carry a bit more variety in terms of weapons -Removed Dreth's Merchant faction from Fred O'Connel (he says he has no items, but you can quick trade with him due to this mistake) -Reduced the amount of health Nuka-Ray gives by a drastic amount -Set the number of songs before Travis plays a Shroud segment to 12 instead of 9, should make his radio a bit easier to listen to now. -Battle Armor will now more readily appear at vendors. -Separated Heavy and regular Raider armor. The heavier variety will now spawn as Marauder armor, and has its unique ground object model restored to it. -Captain Avery will now be wearing her intended outfit (Patched Suit) instead of Bobbi's -Added a cut cleaner color swap of the Patched Suit (will appear as Tidy Patched Suit when it pops up). McDonough wears this copy now. -Restored the intended post-war version of the T-Shirt and Slacks. -Gave Liam a regular pair of glasses to wear (the pair he gives you is his spare set, implying he should have a regular set) -The Chinese Shocksword can now bypass power armor damage dampening, and it's visual effect is closer to the original now. -Max Charge fusion cell recipes added. These are a bit experimental, but require 5 of their related rounds to craft 1 ammo. -Pulse Slugs renamed to Pulse Rounds to avoid confusion with the shotgun ammo. -Split the Fusion Cell category into its individual parts (Pulse Rounds are still under Fusion Cells for the cryolator's ammo). Adds more recipes to the bench, but helps keep one category from becoming too crowded. -Institute interruptions of Diamond City Radio should no longer continue once you've completed the game. -Restored two songs to Diamond City Radio -Reduced the intensity of the laser sight's noise for the 10mm Pistol. -Fixed several mesh issues in a hope it helps to reduce crashing. -Chinese Spec. Ops Training Manual added to the game as a rare vendor item, but will drop from one particular feral ghoul if you haven't killed him prior. -Radaway has its intended glow restored to it now (it had this behavior in 3 and NV, but for some reason was lost in 4) Updating to 1.98G: -Latched doors will now have the player comment when they activate them (DeeZire) -Fixed a line in MacCready's dialogue if you spoke to him but didn't take him on. -Fixed a bug where several of MacCready's affinity hellos would never play due to checking for an old variable. (DeeZire) -Vertibird main guns behave more correctly now, a missile option is added to them after level 20. -Changed the player's pulse mine appearance to more closely resemble its original version. -Wanda should now spawn properly. -Fixed the music bugs in MUSzCombatBossLegendary05 and MUSzCombatHigh07. (credit: BeppisMAX) -MUSzCombatHigh07 was not used as often as its counterparts. -Restored some cut ambient music to their related audio tracks -Turned off the unneeded environment mapping on the plasma defender and multiplas glow elements; I think this is what was causing the weird 'white' bug on XB1. -Improved the iron sights on the tri-beam laser rifle barrel Updating to 1.98GB. Mostly balance tweaks to iron out some rough spots in the ammo typing: -Diamond City guards will no longer comment about the Mayor 'having it in for Piper' if you've dealt with him already. -Fixed some miscellaneous bugs in Diamond City Radio -Vendors that carry armor piercing rounds will now carry a larger amount of them. -Reduced the damage bonus for Optimized and Max Charge energy ammo to 15% and 30% (down from 30% and 50%). The bonuses were dwarfing other ammo types, but also so good to the point you were almost better off to do it in every instance instead of a tactical choice) -5.56 JSP rounds can now be crafted at ammo benches. -Increased the damage bonus for 9mm +P and 10mm AP rounds from 10% to 15% to better scale with similar bonuses. -7.62 JSP rounds can now be crafted at ammo benches. -The Gatling Laser's loading screen mesh will now show the proper ammo in the slot. Updating to 1.98H: -Incendiary grenades are now worth slightly more than molotovs -Removed the extra map marker enabling: this is a long shot, but doing this in hopes that it helps disable some of the memory problems in downtown Boston. As cool as it is to have some of these markers on and see what some of these places were, it's not worth having players crash once the game starts getting fat. -Fixed an issue where Ice Cold Nuka Cola Victory had a chem effect applied to it. -Mama Murphy will now recognize when the player is high on Jet, Psycho or Mentat variants in her presence. -Several chems will now play a sound effect when the player takes them as intended. -Expanded the legendary loot checks for ammo types: legendary weapon drops should have a bit of ammo on them now (may require new game? Either way very minor) -Max Charge ammo conversions will now yield 3 ammo instead of 2, to better balance with the change to bonus damage from the previous update. -Rank 5 of Demolition Expert will now boost the damage of the following weapons by 20%: Spitballer, Fat Man, Missile Launcher, 25mm Grenade Anit-Personnel Weapon, Broadsider. -Lucas, Cricket and Carla will now randomly say their upgrade lines to give their dialogue a bit more variety. -Carla's dialogue should be a lot more properly randomized now, and loop. -You can now only build one Caravan Hitching Post in a settlement. -If you complete quests for Kessler, you will be able to build a Caravan trading post without needing to spend caps or Master Trader. -'Caravaners' at the overseer's terminal corrected to Provisioners. -Kessler and Deb's lines should be more randomized now. -Meg's lines if you didn't take the tour will now be random (allows one line to be heard that otherwise wouldn't...not much but take what you can I guess XD) -Undid a previous change regarding Connie Abernathy (an internal script handler adds her to a discount faction once you unlock the settlement) -The Blast Shield on the fat man now gives a 25% damage reduction from explosions and -5 damage from incoming attacks while equipped, making it far more useful if heavier. -The rail guard for the fat man now reduces AP cost by 10. -Softened the noise from the 10mm pistol's laser sight. Can't take it further without breaking it. -Expanded Trader Rylee's comment pool when she offers to do business with you. -Kessler can now comment on your trading posts. Updating to 1.98I: -Legendary rust devils should now appear with their proper names. -The male assassin suit used the wrong gloves in first person. -Fixed how the Little League Cap fits the player's head properly (hair is always a pain) -Chainsaw color options removed. I know some won't be too keen on that, but the chainsaw was exceptionally rare as is, it was the only weapon with this option and that was over 5MB of textures to boot. When you consider 5MB can easily become a weapon or an outfit (or two), that adds up fast. -The Adv. X-01 Tesla Helmet is now a separate item and purchasable from Rowdy randomly. Boosts energy damage and has different defense stats. This actually ended up saving space too! -Fixed a few bugged lines on the last radio program of the Silver Shroud on Diamond City Radio -Fixed a clipping issue with the male version of the Old Fisherman Hat (Longfellow's hat) -Several of Emogene's post quest dialogue was terribly bugged and wouldn't fire as a result, or would only fire if you let Lorenzo out. -Emogene shouldn't run back to the Third Rail if you've dealt with Lorenzo. -Edward shouldn't walk around with his gun constantly drawn if you've killed Lorenzo already. -Magnolia will no longer comment about Emogene after the quest is done. -The reward pickup quest marker will now properly target Old Jack (originally it was targetting young Jack, who invariably could be disabled) -The quest SHOULD account properly for Old or Young Jack Cabot now, allowing you to get Lorenzo's Artifact properly. -Mattresses won't cost more to craft in terms of cloth than full beds any longer. -Scrapping workshop matresses will no longer yield steel. -Lorzeno's Artifact firing speed is reduced, projectile speed slowed, loses addon support. No longer does radiation damage, adds ballistic damage. -Asking Jack for an extra reward wasn't setting the right stage, causing the related quest to never start. -Jack Cabot's random encounter quest now properly checks if he's old, and his dialogue will now properly check the faciton he's in. -Mirelurk Jerky is no longer dependent on Longfellow giving you some (this could lead to an issue where you'd never be able to make it if you went solo) -Fixed multiple issues with Abernathy farm dialogue (DeeZire) -Bloatflies no longer 'burst' on death. This behavior never made any sense and often caused you to lose out on items. -Glowing bloatflies will no longer appear as non-legendary, and upon death will explode similar to a plasma mine. -Possibly fixed Trashcan Carla's trade route so she'll visit settlements as intended (DeeZire) -The damage bonus from Cryo and Plasma Infused have been reduced to 5 (Given ammo typing and perk boosts this could get OP pretty fast, so it keeps it a bit more in line with the rest) -Preston should now set up his settlement options when he first forcegreets you at Sanctuary Hills. This'll take a bit of testing but should at least make it a bit managebale so you don't have to join up with his protection racket just to get him to help. -The Mirelurk Queen's death at the Castle should now set the castle cleanup upon death. -Numerous small touchups to the Adv. X-01 Updating to 1.98I Hotfix: -Fixed the script issue causing Carla to never proceed to her proper destination. -Carla will now head to Graygarden instead of Drumlin Diner (given she starts right next to the Diner this spreads her pattern a bit farther). She's supposed to be able to travel to Abernathy Farm as well, but doing that would remove Sanctuary Hills from her lineup. -Fixed the behavior of some power armor bonuses. -Put the Dinosaur Toy and Rag Doll on another vendor list so they're a bit easier to find. -Removed the Perk Mag Keyword from consumable skill books (they don't sit right on the stands) -Fixed several errors with the Railway Rifle's receivers, now has a High-Pressure receiver. (These were from a much earlier fix for it to give it more oomf, changed now to make it a bit more balanced with JM's refinements) -The Battle of Bunker Hill will now set the door locks to Expert instead of Requires Key (as there is no key) -Added a script to Kessler so that it'll open the main door once she gives you access to the settlement. -Restored previous behavior to the Battle of Bunker Hill that checks if you properly informed Desdemona or not about them. -Restored a scene with a minuteman that gets killed atop the Museum of Freedom as you approach. Updating to 1.98J: -Fixed the rumble on the 10mm Pistol -Fixed several instance naming rule errors -The Crude Blowback will now start spawning at level 1, and has had some slight balance tweaks done. -Duke and Johnny D. on a new game will spawn in T-51 and T-45 Atom Cat sets respectively. -Added a suppressed barrel option to the 9mm Submachine Gun, improved mod distribution on spawned versions. -Added a laser sight option to the Laser RCW, tweaked recoil and spread -Fixed many glitched command dialogue files. -The Crossbow has been removed. I know this might ruffle a few folks but the vast majority I've spoken with it's honestly one of the most cumbersome and harder to balance weapons in JM, not to mention a 14 MB addon that was barely used. -Fixed an issue with the triple barrel rocket launcher reload -The 'Null' Barrel option for the Railway Rifle is depreciated and can no longer be built (It was always more of a test weapon but the end result made it more of a weak shotgun) -Increased the effectiveness of marksman and recoil compensating stocks on weapon stability. -Swanson should now properly seek revenge on the player in a random encounter if you took out Covenant but didn't kill him. -Added an Advanced automatic receiver to the Railway Rifle. Mini update going up but hopefully should help prevent crashes: -Removed many world and cell edits shared with UFO4P. This should help reduce the overall mod footprint and make loading work better. Honestly with 4 you should probably be using the patch to fix scripting issues, so this helps a lot. I don't know if this going to fix a lot of loading errors with Boston...but it's an attempt. -The internal restorations to the museum of freedom are removed, and now left for the standalone mod for the same reason as above. -Fixed an issue where .44 lever action settings were using the wrong ammo. Updating to 1.98K: -Rusty in Vault 81 will now spawn with a thruster as he should have. -'Unstable' attachments for bots that cause insta-gib or similar effects now have a 1% chance to fire instead of 20%. This made them insane when the bot in question was armed with full-auto weapons. -The Insta-gib effects will now only possibly trigger if the target is below 15% health and lacks the NoDisintegrate keyword, isn't protected and isn't essential. This'll fix weird moments where you could make a target explode but since they were protected they'd get back up...gibs and all. This also helps reduce the issue where a bot could insta-kill extremely powerful enemies at full health, like a Legendary Mirelurk Queen. -Fixed the .357 Hollow Point damage bonus for the next update. -Crafting Coffee Tins will now require an Aluminum Can (this was done to match the scrap components of a Coffee tin) -The much rarer, Clean Coffee Tin will now give one more aluminum. -The Sealed version of Blast Radius will now appear on more vendor lists, originally was insanely rare. -Kellogg's pistol will spawn as a .44 again, while Eddie's Piece is now a Desert Eagle. This was done due to the cutscenes and lines indicating it's still a .44, and ultimately made it a lot easier to keep consistent. -Vault Suits and Vault-Tec Security Armor will now be scrappable for leather, not steel (according to New Vegas, the suits are leather-based) -Added a compensator to the .45 Service Pistol pistol. -Brahmin Milk, Vim!, Black Coffee and Sunset Sarsaparilla will no longer benefits from the Wasteland survival guide food bonus (Isn't irradiated, and that covers irradiated food and drink). Health boosts from each have been adjusted to compensate a bit though to make the more worthwhile options. -Diner counters should now interlock together more properly and be compatible with those from the Slocum's Joe CC conent. -Black Coffee will now properly caffinate you on survival. -Blood Sausage and Bloodbug Steak now give more max health. -Added support for upcoming armor paint options from Creation Club. Hotfix: -Apparently adding the Atom Cats paint as an option to the T-45 caused all base sets to spawn as Atom Cats. Fixed this. -Fixed a critical issue in the Secret of Cabot House: when you talk to Jack and he offers you pay, now the quest will properly proceed when you ask him for an extra reward. The quest stage was checking if you got paid or not, but this stage was only being set IF you didn't get the reward. Updating to 1.98L: -Fixed a bug with leg paints not working on combat armor due to an oversight. -The foliage item for the cave fungus will now actually show up as cave fungus. -Redid the backing on the number decal for the Vault-Tec security armor. -Reduced the AP gained per level from 3 to 2. This was done to take into account your stats can exceed 10, and with the right gear and stats you can get a massive AP bonus. -The bonuses from Highwayman for food are halved (this was causing some effects to become STUPIDLY strong instead. Double at high levels should keep things more in line. -Jet will now properly stack with Rocket (was using the wrong effect) -Rebalanced how several food items stack with each other in terms of AP bonsues. Food items can now stack against one another, but food variants will not stack with their counterparts (Pre-War, Ice Cold, or cooked food to their regular or uncooked counterparts respectively). This means you can stack a Nuka Cola Victory and Quantum, but drinking an ice-cold quantum atop that will not give an additional AP boost. This actually results in an overal net gain in AP boosting options, without things stacking in ways that are a bit broken. -Angler and Mirelurk Meat (other than Nukalurk meat) will no longer increase your Max AP. This behavior was always a bit weird to be honest. -.32 Pistols will now properly spawn with the .32 Standard mod equipped. -(I believe) the bug with June Warwick not acknowledging her pump has been fixed should be resolved. -Institute Rifles will now use the proper firing sound in VATS -Virgil's Serum will no longer use the wrong sounds. -Subway Tokens now have proper sounds. -Fixed an issue where the weights for the Sniper Rifle's stocks were reversed by accident. -Battle and Marauder Armor can now be properly scrapped for Steel. -Removed the Pipboy from Rylee's starting inventory: as someone pointed out, she states she threw hers away. -An in-progress gun has been added to QASmoke's weapon chest... Updating to 1.98M: -The unscrappable scissors in Sanctuary Hills can now be scrapped -Marauder armor has been overhauled slightly now acting as higher defense but heavier metal armor. -Fixed a goof in the handling of Atomic Cocktail (will now properly scale the defense boosts) -Heavier trapper armor can now support backing. -The type of receiver on energy weapons should no longer affect ammo capacity. -Added receiver options to the regular Alien Blaster -The FO3-style Alien Blaster's upgrades have been buffed to act similarly to 'advanced' receivers, giving them far more oomph as a late game reward if you alien power cells handy. -Fixed the templating issues with the T-51 armor pieces. -Fixed issues with the Wolf Ribs night vision effect not firing properly. -Night Person and Wolf Ribs have a more subdued effect now, no longer blinding the screen or causing blur. -Cateye, Quartz and Night Vision helmet attachments now have more matching visual effects. -Nuka Cola Quartz will now properly give the player a damage threshold boost. -The damage bonus to baseball bats for the Little Leaguer cap will now give a +5 to baseball bat damage instead of 5%. -Toughness has been overhauled: Each Rank now grants Damage Threshold, reducing damage from all incoming attacks (starts at +2, ends at +6) -The Foul Ball option on the Spitballer will now fire the correct projectile. -Added a High Explosive Spitball option to the Spitballer. -Fixed Priscilla's dialogue if you ask her about Austin after she's mentioned him (DeeZire) -Doctor's Bags can now appear in Medkits -Added a 25mm Grenade Pistol! This low level flare gun will appear rarely after level 8 on raider bosses and some raiders and at general weapon vendors. Basically a pistol counterpart to the rifle APW. Category:Changelogs